Extreme Speed (Velocidad extrema)
by Minako6613
Summary: -¿Estrella fugaz? ¿No suena muy femenino para un motorista?/-¿¡Eres una mujer?/-¡Felicidades, Dragneel! Ahora es usted el encargado del caso de Estrella Fugaz/-Soy un policía y tu alguien perseguida por mi, no puede funcionar/-Perdoname, Lucy... Natsu Dragneel, un reconocído policía a su temprana edad de 22 años tiene que enfrentarse al mayor dilema de su vida: Lisanna o ella


**Hi minna! Ya sé que hace mucho que no escribo, ect, pero es que mi amiga Inspiración sigue resentida conmigo y mi marido Ordenador tuvo un accidente de coche y ahora está en el hospital y hasta dentro de unos 2 meses no le darán de alta (eso significa que se me rompió) por lo tanto estoy usando mi hijo pequeño que se llama como su padre y que el pobre está siempre muy estreñido (traducción: que estoy usando otro PC que va muuy lento). Es lo que hay...**

**Este fic se me ocurrió escuchando la canción "mister saxo beat" de Alexandra Stan. Locuras que pasan por mi cabeza u.u Aclaro que (como todos saben) Fairy Tail no es de mi propiedad, (ya quisiera yo...) si fuese mio Natsu y Lucy serían pareja y habrían hecho bastantes guarrerías n.n Erza y Jellal se hubiesen besado y Gray no rechazaría a la pobre Juvia (date cuenta ya Gray -.-)**  
**Tiene algunas palabrotas y/o palabras mal sonantes**

**NATSU NO SE MAREA EN LOS TRANSPORTES**

**Hablan personajes**

Narración

_**"Pensamientos"**_

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* Cambio de escena**

(Mis super comentarios sin sentido)

**No mucho más... Disfruten de la lectura!**

* * *

**Extreme Speed (Velocidad extrema)**

**Capítulo 1**

Desperté por el molesto ruido del despertador, me levanté pesadamente y me froté los ojos giré mi cabeza y vi a la mujer más hermosa que podían ver mis ojos... como la amaba... Me levanté y me fui a duchar, estuve un rato bajo el agua, al salir me sequé y vestí, salí a la cocina y ella ya estaba despierta preparándome el desayuno, llevaba una de mis camisetas.

-**Buenos días** - me dijo ella con su melodiosa voz

-**Buenos días, cariño** - le respondí besando su mejilla y abrazándola por detrás - **¿qué preparas?**

-**Unos huevos y bacon **

-**Se ve delicioso...**

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

-**¡Podrían haberte pillado! ¡Entiende que NO pueden pillarte!** - me decía furioso recalcando el no - **¡No podemos permitirnos salvarte más el puto culo! ¿Entiendes?**

-**Entiendo...** - dije sin gana. No dejaba de gritar, me iba a reventar los tímpanos si seguía así, ya me estaba hartando de este asunto - **pero... no me digas que no fue divertido** - dije con una sonrisa burlona

- **¡No! ¡No lo fue!** - en el fondo sabía que le resultó diverido, pero era un hombre de mucho orgullo, este tipo de situaciones me divertía mucho

-**Si tu lo dices..**.

-** ¡Ya déjalo! ¡El asunto es que casi te pillan! ¡Si sigues as tendremos que tomar consecuencias! Además no sé...** - no siguió ya que yo le interrumpí

-** ¿Vas a echarme?** - dije con un tono burlón - **Vamos, tú lo sabes, yo lo sé , todos lo sabemos** - decía mientras me acercaba -** me necesitas...** - dije susurrándole en el oído. Sentí como su piel se estremecía ante mi respiración cerca de su cuello, ¡esto era demasiado divertido! Me separé lentamente y dí la vuelta mientras reía. Me fui alejando poco a poco para antes de salir voltear para mirarle y le dije -** ¡Nos vemos, Loke!** - y salí.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

-**Me voy a trabajar, nos vemos luego en la tarde **

-**Ten cuidado, cariño** - me decía ella mientras me daba un pequeño beso en los labios. ¡Dios! ¡Qué suerte tuve al encontrarme a esta mujer! Era hermosa, amable, cariñosa... Era perfecta. Ya llevábamos saliendo 2 años y vivíamos juntos. No podía pedir nada más en esta vida, mientras estuviera con ella mi mundo era completo, mi ángel, mi diosa, mi... Lisanna (¿pensabais que era Lucy =P?)

Tras unos minutos llegué a la comisaría y entré.

-**Buenos días, Dragneel** - me salud el guardia de la puerta - **¿sigues esperando tu ascenso?**  
-**¡Buenos días! Por supuesto que espero mi ascenso, creo que me lo merezco **

-**Por supuesto que lo mereces! Eres de los mejores policías aunque todavía seas un bebé que se caga en los pañales **

-**Tus chistes malos no cambian, ¿verdad?** - dije mientras entraba a las oficinas - **¡Nos vemos!** - el solo me respondió con la mano

Todo estaba como siempre, mucho jaleo. Al entrar noté que un remolino venía hacia mi, solo suspiré y espere que empezáramos otra de nuestras peleas. Lo que me sorprendió fue que se quedó enfrente mío sin insultarme ni nada.

- **¿Te enteraste, flamitas?** - me dijo él: Gray Fullbuster, uno de mis compañeros y amigo de la infancia

-** ¿De qué debo enterarme?**

-**Un motorista aliado del grupo de Loke Leo, suponemos que hombre, solo sabemos que él lleva el dinero siempre, nadie le atrapa, le llaman "Estrella Fugaz"** - me decía mientras caminábamos a su despacho ya que él era un puesto más que yo, le ascendieron después de atrapar a un tío de la banda de Loke Leo

- **¿Estrella fugaz? ¿No suena muy femenino para un motorista?** - dije burlón

-**Un poco, pero es la leche, ni siquiera nuestros mejores conductores pudieron con él, por eso el nombre de Estrella Fugaz** - dijo ya sentado en un sillón mientras yo me sentaba en el otro

-**Estrella Fugaz... interesante...** - murmuré mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en mi rostro - **¿Quién lleva el caso?**

-**Por ahora nadie, pero escuché rumores de que te lo asignarán a ti, ya era hora flamitas **

No respondí , solo me desplomé en el sofá .Tenía un pequeño presentimiento que me decía que este caso iba a cambiar mi vida por completo, nunca supe que el destino me haría esta jugada...

* * *

**¿Les gustó? Sinceramente a mi me encantó. Actualizaré lo más rápido que pueda n.n **

**Nos leemos pronto **

**MI-CHAN**


End file.
